


Of Sprained Ankles and Caring Boyfriends

by thelegendofparker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, frank castle is such a boyfriend, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendofparker/pseuds/thelegendofparker
Summary: Matt sprained his ankle in a ridiculous accident.





	Of Sprained Ankles and Caring Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea a while ago, but English is not my first language and I'm trying to get used to writing... so if I made any mistakes, I do apologize. Also, I know I didn't make it clear but in this work Matt and Frank had only just started dating, however they've had a lot of sex in the past. And... yea that's it. Overall I just hope you enjoy this.

Matt had twisted his ankle.

It’s not like he couldn’t handle the pain of it, certainly this was nothing compared to other injuries he has had in the past. He just couldn’t stand the way _this_ injury had happened a few moments ago.

There was lube on the floor and he had tripped over it. He had been completely naked when he fell on his butt and sprained his ankle in the process. It’s worth mentioning that just a few moments ago Frank had him pinned up against the wall as they were having sex.

Frank, who had already put on some pants, was immediately by his side when he heard the loud noise. Helping him get up, they both noticed Matt wasn’t going to be able to properly stand on both his feet. So Frank carried him to the bed, placing him there very carefully and adjusted the pillows so he could sit. Grabbing another pillow he placed it under Matt’s ankle. After making sure his better half was okay, he went to the kitchen to look for any ice.

Matt grabbed the only piece of clothing near him, which in this case was Frank’s t-shirt. It was a little bigger on him, fit him well enough not to feel completely exposed.

“Put this over it” the man who had carried him bridal style from his kitchen to the bed told him, handing him a bag of frozen peas. “You didn’t have any ice”

“This is embarrassing” he said, taking the frozen peas from his lover’s hand.

“Which is why is funny to me” Frank said, a little fondness in his voice, Matt noted. He felt the man sitting next to him, giving him a kiss on the shoulder.

“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying my pain and embarrassment”

“I would never enjoy you being in pain” Frank said, on a serious tone.

Taking away the pillow behind Matt’s back the older man positioned himself behind him, so that Matt fitted perfectly between his legs.

“Unless you’re getting any pleasure out of it” he said, with his mouth right next to Matt’s ear, then moving his lips down to his neck.

\--

After a few hours Frank woke up. He had fell asleep right there with Matt on his arms. Except he didn’t feel Matt’s weight on him right now, just his back hurting for the way he had fell asleep.

“Shit” he said, getting up fast

“I’m here! I’m here. Don’t worry” he heard Red’s voice coming from the living area.

He sighed, feeling relieved. Then he frowned.

“Don’t worry, I’m not putting too much pressure on it” Matt said “I was just wrapping it. I wasn’t going to go jump from buildings. I’m not an idiot”

“Debatable” he murmured

“You know I heard that” the other man said loud and clear for him to hear

“I do” he went to sit on the couch, across from the chair Matt was sitting on. Still wearing Frank’s shirt. And nothing more. That was one hell of a sight. Feeling the intensity with which his lover was watching him Matt spread his legs a little bit.

“Do you like what you see?”

“Jesus Christ”

“Watch it. Don’t take the lord’s name in vain”

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Red”

“Hm?”

The man across from him licked his lips before standing up, throwing Matt over his shoulder and taking him to bed again.

Putting him down carefully, he climbed into bed and positioned himself between Matt’s legs, hands on both his sides, leaning down to cover the other man’s lips with his. He felt him wrapping his arms around his neck, returning the kiss eagerly.

When they finally parted, short of breath Matt felt his lover’s lips moving from his cheek to his jaw to his neck.

“So, round two?” he asked and Frank lifted his face to look at him.

“If you feel you can take it” he responded, going back from his neck to his chest, moving down his body with his warm lips.

“Oh, _you know I can take it_ ”

Frank snorted. “Spread ‘em” He commanded, slapping lightly one of his boyfriend’s legs. Matt was more than happy to comply.

The rest of the night was filled with  _Fuckfuckfuck_ and _Yesyesyes_ and _PleaseDon’tStop_ and _ISwearifyoudarestoprightnowjusttoteaseme-_ and _Ohmy-Fff_ and _Ffffuck_

Matt wasn’t surprised about the noise complaints the morning after.

\--

“Who would’ve thought you’d be such a cuddler”

“…”

“I mean, because nobody would look at you and say ‘The Punisher, yea he’s a cuddler’”

“…”

“Should I feel special?”

“You are” he planted a kiss on his forehead

\--

The next morning the smell of scrambled eggs with slightly burnt toasts and coffee flooded the apartment. He listened to the sound of a steady and calm heartbeat. Matt could live in that moment forever. He smiled.

“Morning, Sunshine”  

Matt adjusted himself and Frank planted the tray on his lap. The scene was so domestic, if somebody else saw them they would probably think they’re a normal couple living normal lives.

“You sound happy” Matt said, lifting the coffee mug to his lips and taking a sip from it

“I am”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
